Miria
Miria is the third party member and slave of Michio Kaga. Appearance Miria's appearance is described as very cute. At a height of 150 cm, she is taller than Sherry and shorter than Roxanne. She is slim and slender with a moderate chest that is neither modest nor big. She possesses dark navy blue hair that appears black. She has a round face with round eyes and soft cat ears atop her head. The hair on the outside of her cat ears are dark blue, but are white on the inside. She also has a tail that she can move freely. Personality Miria has an obedient personality and often ends her words with -desu. She has a deep love for fish, and will often be motivated by using fish as a reward. She is not very good at concentrating and her thoughts to tend drift away to fish before too long. She is unfussed about picking anything that is not related to fish, but will spend considerable amounts of time to determine the freshest fish. Background Miria was caught fishing in the territory of a temple, and was sold into slavery after consultation with her village. Chronology Miria was in a slave house waiting to be bought when Michio found her. She was bought because Michio felt that she could read the mood well. Abilities Miria has good eyesight, allowing her to see in the dark and notice the slight, nearly invisible, discoloration in demons when they are affected by negative statuses. Unsurprisingly, cooking fish is Miria's speciality in the household, and picks up techniques related to it from Michio quite quickly. Miria is skilled in the use of spears, two-handed swords, and a one-handed sword in paired up with a shield. Equipment * Estoc of Petrifaction * Iron Shield * Strengthened Hard Leather Hat * Chainmail * Hard Leather Gloves * Hard Leather Shoes * Sacrificial Misanga Relationships Companions Michio Kaga Miria is very respectful towards Michio, as he is her primary source of fish. She seems to be amazed by what he is capable of, but will occasionally ask him for more fish when she wants some. Perhaps due to her lack of fluency in Brahim, she tends to ignore him when he is discussing science with Sherry. Roxanne Miria looks up to Roxanne and treats the latter as if she were her elder sister. She is is particularly impressed at Roxanne's ability in battle and imitate the latter's movements. Sherry Miria seems to get along with Sherry. She knows that Sherry can provide any information that the former doesn't possess. Vesta Miria is happy to be around Vesta, as this makes Vesta her junior, meaning she can call herself onee-chan. Rutina Miria seems to have a little bit of pity for Rutina, due to Roxanne's intimidation of the latter. However, this does not stop Miria from calling herself onee-chan, even when Rutina calls her ane-sama (the more respectful version). Trivia * It's implied Miria uses the same kinds of weapons as Roxanne to imitate her. * Miria is the only one in the party not fluent in Brahim. This is because the Slave Merchant neglected to teach her any due to fear of Divine Punishment. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Catkin Category:Slaves